Laser diodes are typically used to transmit data information over fiber optic networks. To achieve higher speed data rates, a laser diode can be biased with a drive current so it is ‘ON’ and produces at least a minimal optical output. While the diode is biased, the diode can be driven with additional current so that the light output of the diode varies over time between two power output levels. One power output level of the diode can represent a logic low while another power output level of the diode can represent a logic high.